Roces
by shitdhorse
Summary: Desde que Shinichi volvió a su cuerpo original y acabó con la organización un mes atrás, Ran y él habían comenzado una relación. Sin embargo, desde hace unas semanas Ran está un poco rara. ¿Que le pasará? Advertencia: Romántico subido un poco de tono, pero sin llegar a puntos altos.


ROCES.

 **Summary:** _Desde que Shinichi volvió a su cuerpo original y acabó con la organización un mes atrás, Ran y él habían comenzado una relación. Sin embargo, desde hace unas semanas Ran está un poco rara. ¿Que le pasará?_

 **Advertencia:** **Romántico subido un poco de tono, pero sin llegar a puntos altos.**

 **ROCES**

No me mira a los ojos, huye de mí cada vez que puede, se sonroja con frecuencia sin motivo aparente, tartamudea cuando está junto a mí y a veces, tan sólo a veces, se le nubla la vista a causa de las lágrimas. Lágrimas, que alguien me explique por qué demonios mi novia llora sin motivo alguno. Estoy asustado, y más que asustado, preocupado. Lleva dos semanas así y todavía no he logrado descifrar qué es lo que le tiene mal. Tampoco quiere hablar de ello, he intentado sacar el tema varias veces pero siempre lo evade, lo evita y lo oculta. Cuando nuestras manos entran en contacto, por muy efímero que sea, sus bellos se erizan y se aparta como si mi tacto le quemara, sin embargo, al instante se sonroja y se muerde el labio inferior. Me enferma, me pone de los nervios. Me tienta, se muerde los labios, se sonroja, sonríe, le brillan los ojos. Me tiene al límite, y por si fuera poco, lleva una semana, UNA MALDITA SEMANA, sin darme un solo beso. Nada, ni en la mejilla, ni en la frente, ni en los labios. Absolutamente nada, y al principio pensé que quizás era porque ya no sentía lo mismo, pero es imposible. Seré despistado, pero no pierdo el detalle de cómo a veces sus ojos se quedan fijados en mis labios, o como mi roce le hace estremecerse de pies a cabeza. Lo noto. Noto en cada fibra de su cuerpo el amor que siente por mí. Y yo estoy perdiendo la cabeza. Porque estoy irremediablemente enamorado de la orgullosa, cabezota, terca, llorona, preciosa e inteligente chica que ha sido mi mejor amiga desde los cuatro años. Y es poco decir, pero Ran me vuelve loco. Activa todo mi mecanismo y lo pone en funcionamiento. Es la única que logra que mi corazón lata tan rápido por el simple gesto de saludarme, o sonreírme, o simplemente por el hecho de estar en el mismo entorno que yo ocupo. Le debo todo, porque después de las mentiras y del tiempo siendo Conan, ha sabido perdonarme y sanar mis heridas con su cariño. Simplemente fascinante. Al inicio de nuestra relación todo iba muy lento, ella estaba avergonzada y yo no quería asustarla. Sin embargo jamás podré olvidar la primera sensación de juntar sus labios contra los míos, de como sentí su respiración cortarse y la mía abandonarme. De como sus manos temblaban en mi pecho, de como mis brazos rodearon su estrecha cintura. De como pasamos de estar en un inocente y dulce beso a intentar devorar los labios del otro, en una lucha en la que nuestras lenguas danzaban, ella suspiraba y yo mordía sus labios. Increíble. ¿Y qué fue de aquella sensación? Después de aquello los besos se hicieron adictivos, no podíamos pasar un día sin vernos, buscábamos el tacto del otro, aunque fuera un mínimo roce. La necesitaba, me necesitaba. La necesito. ¿Qué demonios ha pasado? Que alguien me lo explique, enserio. La echo de menos. Ilógico, pues la veo todos los días, pero echo de menos su tacto, sus labios, su sonrisa, ese brillo

especial que surge en sus ojos cuando estamos juntos, echo de menos sus 'te quiero' y mis 'yo más'. Por eso, decidí mandarle un mensaje esta mañana, diciendo que necesitaba verla en mi casa después de su entrenamiento de karate, que quería hablar con ella. Ella inmediatamente contestó con un 'Okay, allí estaré'. Necesito acabar con todo esto, de lo contrario, acabaré tirándome de los pelos de pura frustración. ¿Quién puede juzgarme? Es mi novia, al fin y al cabo. Me siento como un niño pequeño cuando hace algo y no sabe si es malo o bueno, y sus padres quieren hablar con él. Apenas quedan 20 minutos para que Ran haga presencia en mi casa. Nervios, ansias, miedo, frustración. Por Dios, ¿qué me está haciendo esta niña? Y ni siquiera ha llegado aún. Casi puedo sentir que el corazón se me va a salir del pecho. Doy vueltas y vueltas en la inmensidad de mi biblioteca, divagando sobre cómo comenzar nuestra conversación. Un portazo suena por todo el lugar. Me reprocho mentalmente, había olvidado por completo que Ran tenía unas copias de mis llaves de cuando era Conan. Respiro hondo, tratando de calmar los latidos de mi corazón. Salgo a recibirla y mi pecho casi estalla al ver semejante imagen ante mí. Ran Mouri, con el pelo revuelto, empapada por la lluvia, con perlitas de agua deslizándose por su fino rostro, sus mejillas sonrojadas por haber corrido y su mano en su pecho, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Aunque bueno, me ha quitado el mío. En momentos como este son en los que me dan ganas de golpearme mil veces por sentir la necesidad de atraparla entre mis brazos y besarla.

"Shinichi, ¿estás bien?"- Me pregunta preocupada al ver que ni una sola sílaba ha salido de mis labios.

"Eh... Sí, no te preocupes, estás empapada, deberías ir a cambiarte, yo puedo dejarte algo, sube conmigo."- De verás que intenté no quedarme mirándola, descolocaba todas mis casillas.

La conduje hasta mi habitación, dónde saqué una camisa blanca grande y una gran sudadera color azul oscuro.

"Date una ducha caliente, no quiero que cojas un resfriado, ponte esto después, vamos a poner tu ropa a secar, no tengo unos pantalones que sean pequeños, ¿quieres..."

"No te preocupes Shinichi, ya me las arreglo yo. Ahora mismo bajo."- Me sonríe

 _Y yo me he perdido en esa sonrisa._

Le devuelvo la sonrisa y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar le doy un casto beso en los labios. Corto, rápido, sencillo, pero suficiente para devolverme el ánimo y la energía para seguir adelante.

"Estaré abajo preparando chocolate, sin necesitas algo me gritas, ¿vale?"- le digo con toda la ternura que puedo.

Ella se ruboriza y asiente, me da un pequeño beso en la mejilla y se mete en el cuarto de baño. Suspiro, al fin una muestra de cariño después de dos semanas. Con ánimos renovados bajo las escaleras hacia la cocina.

Chocolate, su sabor preferido, entonar la conversación después de un chocolate caliente me parece una buena idea. El chocolate le pone de buen humor, lo cuál me pone a mí también de buen humor. Realmente adoro cuando sonríe como una niña pequeña y bebe de su taza, siempre acaba con un pequeño mostacho que le hace parecer más adorable, si cabe. Por supuesto, me gusta aún más cuando soy yo el que le quita el rastro de chocolate a base de besos. ¿Qué pasa? Sus labios son adictivos, lo juro.  
Escucho sus pasos bajando por las escaleras. Sonrío, el chocolate está casi listo.

"Hola."- Saluda cuando entra en la cocina.

"Hola, Ran. ¿Te ha sentado bien el bañ-...?"- Me corto al darme la vuelta y verla.

 _O_.

El pelo húmedo, algunos mechones se le escapan en la cara, sonrojada, mirando hacia abajo, mordiéndose, de nuevo, el labio inferior. Con mi camisa y mi sudadera llegándole un a mitad de sus muslos, SIN pantalones.

 _Esta chica quiere matarme._

"No he encontrado pantalones... Y como la sudadera es grande he decidido quedarme así."-Murmura un poco por lo bajo.

Trago saliva. Shinichi Kudo, tranquilo. Respira hondo. Grapa tus manos a la mesa si hace falta pero NO TE LE TIRES ENCIMA POR LO MÁS BENDITO.

"No-... No hay problema, Ran. Estoy haciendo chocolate."- Aparto la mirada inmediatamente, no sé cómo no me ha dado ya un infarto al corazón con ella.

"¿Te ayudo en algo?"- Se acerca a mí.

Se me corta la respiración. Shinichi, RELÁJATE.

"Si quieres ve cogiendo un par de tazas, están en el mueble de arriba. Hay un paquete de pasteles también, cógelo."- Le respondo lo más tranquilo que puedo.

Ella sonríe y se dirige al mueble. Está un poco alto, no lo recordaba. Pero cuando me doy la vuelta para decirle que si necesita que le ayude mi rostro se desencaja.

 _Mierda._

Debido al esfuerzo por alcanzar las tazas se le ha levantado un poquito la sudadera. _Y puedo ver su ropa interior._

Doy un soplido y miro hacia el suelo, a veces pienso que lo hace queriendo para jugar con mi ya consternada mente.

"¿Necesitas ayuda con las tazas?"-Le pregunto sin mirarla.

"¡Sí, por favor!"- Responde, visiblemente fastidiada.

Me acerco y sin darle tiempo a separarse del mueble mi pecho entra en contacto con su espalda, una de mis manos está en si cintura y la otra cogiendo las cosas. Casi puedo escuchar los latidos de su corazón. Se le ha puesto la piel de gallina y da un pequeño suspiro. Sonrío con suficiencia, no soy el único que sufre por su contacto. Se da la vuelta y pongo el paquete y las tazas en sus manos. Acerco mis labios a su oído.

"Estás entrando en terreno peligroso, y sabes muy bien de qué te estoy hablando."-Le susurro. 

Noto como se estremece y sonríe, me mira con un brillo peligroso en sus ojos y se dirige a la mesa para poner las cosas. Una gran sonrisa nace de mis labios, definitivamente, está jugando conmigo.

Agarró la tetera llena de chocolate y lleno nuestras tazas. Nos sentamos para merendar y entonces ella rompió el silencio.

"¿De qué querías hablar conmigo?"

"Después de merendar hablaremos, ¿dónde prefieres? ¿Biblioteca o salón?"

"Salón."

"Perfecto."-Le sonrío.

Pronto terminamos de merendar. Después de fregar los platos y las tazas nos dirigimos al salón. Nada más llegar deja el teléfono sobre la mesilla. Yo me siento en el sofá.

"Voy a ir un momento al baño, ahora mismo vuelvo."- Me sonríe.

Y yo le devuelvo la sonrisa.

Suspiro, espero que su comportamiento cambie de nuevo. Estoy realmente preocupado por ella. Es como si me tuviera miedo.

Un mensaje llega a su móvil.  
Y luego otro.  
Y otro.  
Y otro.  
Y otro más.

Qué extraño. Cojo su móvil para ver quién le está mandando tantos mensajes.

Y me quedo petrificado.

 _ **Estúpida, Tonta, Gorda.**_

 _ **¿Cuándo lo vas a dejar con Kudo?**_

 _ **No te lo mereces. Él merece alguien mejor.**_

 _ **No te quiere.**_

 _ **¿Qué haces con tu vida?**_

 _ **Eres patética.**_

 _ **Eres una arrastrada, buscando al gran Detective Shinichi Kudo.**_

 _ **Déjalo tranquilo.**_

 _ **¿Cuándo te vas a dar cuenta?**_

 _ **LE DAS ASCO. NO LE TOQUES.**_

 _Esto no está pasando._

¿Este era el motivo? ¿ESTE ERA EL MALDITO MOTIVO? Me cuesta respirar, siento la sangre hervir por mis venas. ¿Quiénes

demonios son esas? ¿Y qué demonios le están diciendo a MI NOVIA?

Escucho a Ran entrar al salón.

"Siento haberte hecho esperar, y bien, ¿de qué querías habl-...?"- Pálida, se pone muy muy pálida.

"¿Qué demonios es esto, Ran?"- Ira contenida. Mi voz sale en un tono que jamás había empleado.

"Shinichi, yo..."-Los ojos se le llenan de lágrimas.

"Has estado semanas muy rara, distante, apenas me besabas, apenas tenías un roce conmigo. No había sonrisas, no había color, no había nada. Y yo estaba preocupado. ¿Esto era Ran? ¿Estos mensajes son los que te tienen así?"- Me levanto del sofá, dispuesto a acercarme a ella.

Pero ella sale corriendo escaleras arriba, sin darme tiempo a llegar a ella.

"¡Ran!"-Grito e inmediatamente salgo corriendo detrás de ella. La veo encerrarse en el cuarto de baño.

Intento abrir la puerta, pero ha echado el pestillo.

"Ran, abre la puerta."-Intento sonar calmado, pero los nervios me están jugando una mala pasada.

No hay respuesta.

"Ran, por favor, ¡abre la maldita puerta, YA!"-Comienzo a desesperarme.

Y claro, si Ran no fuera terca, no sería Ran.

"¡No!"- La escucho decir desde dentro.

Auto control, Shinichi. Relájate.

-"Ran..."- Le advierto, mi voz es contenida.

-"¡Déjame Shinichi, quiero estar sola!"

-"ESCÚCHAME BIEN, TE DOY TRES SEGUNDOS PARA SALIR AQUÍ. TE JURO POR LO QUE MÁS QUIERO QUE SI NO SALES TIRO LA PUERTA ABAJO."-Exploto.

Silencio.

"No... No harás eso Shinichi."-Le tiembla la voz.

"Una..."

"Shinichi, por favor..."

"Dos..."

"Shinichi vete, te lo suplico."- Solloza.

Suspiro.

"Y..."

Ran abre la puerta.

Tiene las mejillas sonrojadas, los ojos irritados e hinchados.

"Yo... Shinichi"

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?"

Me mira a los ojos.

"¿Tienes idea de lo preocupado que estaba? Creí... Llegué a pensar que ya no me querías. Pensé que te habías cansado de mí, Ran."

"Eso es imposible, Shinichi."

Le tiendo la mano.

"Acompañame, tenemos bastante de qué hablar."

La llevo hacia mi habitación, cierro la puerta detrás de mí y echo el pestillo, asegurándome de que no vuelva a salir huyendo de mí. Se sienta en mi cama.

"Escucha, Shinichi... Yo-"

"¿Las creíste?"

"¿Qué?"

"Dime Ran, ¿pensaste que no te quería? ¿Pensaste que me dabas asco? ¿Pensaste que debías alejarte de mí?"

Ella no hace más que agachar la cabeza. Una lágrima cae.

"Te quiero Shinichi."

 _Y exploto. No lo aguanto ni un segundo más._

Me acerco a ella con gran velocidad y estampo mis labios contra los de ella. Furioso, desesperado, hambriento. Dos semanas. Dos odiosas semanas sin besarla así, sin tenerla junto a mí así.

Estaba apunto de perder la cabeza.

Ella suspira sorprendida, yo aprovecho e invado su boca, saboreándola. Chocolate. Sabe a chocolate. El beso se hace cada vez más inquieto y sus manos se pasean nerviosas por mí pecho, mis brazos, mis hombros. Acaban alrededor de mi cuello y yo la abrazo por la cintura con posesión. Muerdo su labio inferior, acaricio sus labios con los míos propios, queriendo decirle sin palabras lo mucho que le he echado de menos y lo mucho que la quiero. Que la amo. Separo nuestros labios y beso sus mejillas, sus párpados, su nariz, su frente, bajo por la barbilla, depositando pequeños besos llenos de ansiedad y cariño a la vez. Llegó hasta el hueco que hay entre su cuello y su hombro. Ejerzo presión con mis labios ahí, y grata es mi sorpresa cuando escucho salir un suspiro ahogado de sus labios. Ese es su punto sensible. Vuelvo a besar ahí, absorbiendo el sabor de su tersa piel, suave, deliciosa. Una sonrisa traviesa nace de mis labios. Muerdo su cuello. Y le dejo marcas por todo su alrededor. Chupetones. En el cuello, en la clavícula, en el hombro. Y vuelvo a atacar sus labios. Mis manos viajan a su rostro, acariciando sus mejillas con suavidad.

Nos separamos.

Abro los ojos, encontrándome con los suyos. Tienen un brillo especial. Sonrío sin poder evitarlo al contemplar mi trabajo. Labios hinchados y rojizos, mejillas coloradas, marcas de besos por todo su cuello y alrededores, mordiscos. Beso su mejilla con cariño, con ternura.

"Te quiero tantísimo, Ran... No te haces a la idea."-Le sonrío y acaricio sus pómulos.

Sonríe. Esa increíble sonrisa que me vuelve tonto.

Me da un pequeño beso en los labios y se recuesta sobre mí, obligándome a tenderme sobre el colchón. Se acurruca sobre mí y me abraza, apoya su cabeza en mi pecho, pudiendo así escuchar los latidos de mi corazón.  
Sonrío y la abrazo con fuerza. Beso su cabeza y cierro los ojos, aspirando su dulce fragancia a cerezos.

Me quedo dormido, pero con la satisfacción en el pecho de que con roces y caricias he sanado las heridas de su corazón.

Y del mío. 

**FIN.**


End file.
